


A Celebration Just To Be Me and You

by mattepigment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, F/M, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: Felix wails, tenses up, renames the earlier shame he misidentified to pure want and need, his pending orgasm coasting up on him. His thighs lock up and he chokes on a wet gasp, nose tingling as tears spill from his eyes.OrAnnette fingers Felix.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Celebration Just To Be Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> this took me maybe 15 minutes to write. god i love this couple so much. i dont have much to say :]
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> title from Late Night by Lucky Daye

“This is so hot I’m gonna faint,” Annette says, energy coming off of her in thick waves as she physically vibrates, hands antsy and naughty as they touch and grope Felix everywhere. She’s panting, cutely to Felix’s ears, gasped awes leaving her mouth as she plays with Felix’s body this way and that.

All Felix can do is huff, sigh, pinch a brow, spread his legs wider, bite his bottom lip to keep his embarrassing noises inside.

_ (What was really embarrassing was having Annette ask their apartment monitoring system ‘can you google ‘Best Enema Recipes?’ at nine in the morning and then seeing the automated search results pop up on their TV. _

_ Have a light meal, stay hydrated, make your insides squeaky clean, and most importantly? Have fun!) _

Felix was having the time of his life.

“Go a little to the le-  _ haaaa _ , right there, fuck,” he groans, lowering his torso to the bed to stick his ass out more, back arching filthily and exposing his taint to the chill of their room. His dick leaks precum from where it’s straining between his legs, balls drawn up tight as Annette follows his instructions and slowly massages his prostate. “Keep doing that,” Felix begs, and Annette complies with an eager _ okay, baby! _ , focused on making Felix shake and whine.

Felix, at Annette’s mercy, feels as if he’s going to melt into their bedding. His knees slip on the towel they had carefully laid out underneath him as he tries to lift his hips and get Annette’s small fingers deeper, get them to go rougher, go harder. Frustrated, he pulls the closest pillow he can reach to his chest and hugs it, buries his face in it, moans at the explosion of Annette’s scent that assaults his senses as he belatedly realizes he’s drooling into her pillow.

Annette gets the hint and tries to give him what he wants with the pads of her middle and ring fingers, leans over his arched body to whisper shockingly filthy words into his ears. Felix burns red hot all the way down to his toes, feels shame settle wet and ugly in the depths of his gut as his girlfriend wrings him for all he’s worth and lays him out to dry, easily reads how  _ This is what you’ve been needing all along, huh, Fe? Can’t go a day without something in your hole. Everytime you bent me over, fucked me ‘till I couldn’t speak or left me moaning for hours on end. That was you projecting, wasn’t it baby? Anything would work for you, my fingers, my mouth, my cock- _

Felix wails, tenses up, renames the earlier shame he misidentified to pure want and need, his pending orgasm coasting up on him. His thighs lock up and he chokes on a wet gasp, nose tingling as tears spill from his eyes.

“Jesus fuc-, holy  _ fuckkkkk _ ,” he stutters out, body going limp as Annette massages his orgasm out of him from the inside out, his spend splattering onto the towel beneath him. Annette pulls her fingers out and Felix whines, shocked, only to be placated by the vibrator she puts in her stead, slim and hot pink but longer and thicker than her fingers. It slides in easily and with a soft click is turned on to the highest setting, pressing insistent and buzzing violently against the spot that causes Felix to see stars, feels the hearts in his eyes for the five foot terror behind him explode and multiply a mile a minute

Later, hours later, they’re chilling in bed with matching plugs nestled deep within one another. Annette’s in the same position they last left off in before she had left and gotten a wet rag from their bathroom to wipe her and felix down. Head resting against his chest as she lays on top of him, idly swirling her finger around the pebbled skin of his left nipple. Felix hums and he shifts his hips, wraps his arms around her waist tighter, clenches around the plug inside of him. A content warmth he hasn’t felt in ages settles down deep into his bones. Tomorrow, the feeling will be replaced with a pleasant ache but for now he revels in the eased bubble they’ve made for themselves.

“You don’t think I was too mean, do you?” Annette meekly asks, lifting her head up from his chest to stare at him wide eyed. Felix opens his eyes and meets her stare head on, clear blue versus evening sunset. He exhales through his nose and pats her head, gently guiding her to lean her head against his chest again. She goes without a fight.

“You weren’t mean at all,” he answers, softly, fingers tangling in her marmalade waves. Annette wriggles on top of him, whines under her breath about feeling his cum seeping out of her cunt from around the plug. “We’ll work on that, though.”

Annette hums, reaches up to cross her arms beneath Felix’s head and kisses him softly. “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
